The invention relates to the facilitated maintenance of agitator ball mills with a horizontally disposed grinding container.
As part of a product changeover, an exchange of the grinding bodies for example is required, since the size of the grinding bodies is matched to be given product to be ground. Furthermore, it may be necessary to detach the bottom of the grinding container and to have to remove the grinding container completely from the agitator shaft in order to carry out maintenance work on the latter for example. As a rule, it is only in the case of small laboratory mills that the user can easily detach the grinding container bottom and remove the grinding container bottom and the grinding container. In the case of larger mills, the weight of the grinding container bottom and the grinding container in particular pose a problem.
The use of ancillary frames for transporting parts of the agitator ball mill is thus known from the prior art, said ancillary frames being moved in particular by means of wheels. The user first detaches the grinding container bottom, places the latter on a first mobile ancillary frame and moves the latter to a storage location. The user then uses a second ancillary frame to transport the dismantled grinding container to a storage location. Or the user deposits the grinding container bottom at the storage location and uses the first ancillary frame in order then to remove the grinding container from the agitator ball mill and to store it externally.
In order to collect the grinding bodies which are discharged for example via the product outlet of the grinding container, grinding body chutes and grinding body collecting tanks are known from the prior art.
The problem of the invention consists in making available a handling device for facilitating the maintenance of agitator ball mills.
The above problem is solved by a handling device and a method for maintaining an agitator ball mill according to the features of the present invention.